


you tell me you're here to stay

by venusplease



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like fools, probably in canon, ted is afraid of storms because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusplease/pseuds/venusplease
Summary: [title from “the storm” by the airborne toxic event]
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	you tell me you're here to stay

It was midnight when Charlotte stepped out into the backyard for a cigarette. She leaned on the deck railing and gazed into the night sky. It was cold, colder than usual for an August night in Hatchetfield. The wind soon began to pick up, blowing her curls across her face. She watched as the storm clouds rolled in and lightning began to flash. She’d always enjoyed summer storms, so she placed her hand under her chin to watch as she finished her cigarette.

Ted, on the other hand, hated thunderstorms. He always had. His logic disappeared when one began, his freeze instincts kicking in and his perceived safety becoming the only thing that mattered. As he sat on the edge of Charlotte’s bed and listened to the thunder roar, he began to worry. “She was just stepping outside, she’s alright,” he tried to tell himself. There was another loud clap and his hands instinctively flew to his ears. He started to profusely shake his head as if to shake the fear out of him, but it was no use.

Five minutes became ten, which became twenty, and the storm hadn’t let up. “What if she was struck by lightning?” Ted thought. “Or if a tree was struck and pinned her?” His worries had escalated to the point that he couldn’t just stay idle. He took a few shaky breaths and made his way to the back door, a little more quickly than he would otherwise.

Charlotte turned as she heard the door open. “Oh, Ted, did you want to watch the storm with me? It’s beautiful tonight. I’m sorry I didn’t come back up for you, it started so suddenly.”

Ted nodded and swallowed hard. “I-I think you should come back to bed, Char. it could be more dangerous than you think, a-and I want you with me.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. I mean just listen, it’s just a bit of rain,” Charlotte said. As soon as the words left her mouth a huge crack of thunder sounded and Ted couldn’t stop himself from flinching.

“No, no, no, Charlotte, I think you should come inside, really,” he said quickly. Charlotte studied his face. His usual smug expression was replaced with a furrowed brow and slightly parted lips. She put out her cigarette and moved toward him.

“Are you okay, Ted? You look worried. Or...or scared.”

“I’m not scared,” he scoffed unconvincingly. She took one of his hands and placed it to her cheek before lacing her fingers with his. She pulled open the screen door and led him inside.

The thunder got louder and more frequent as they ascended the stairs. By the time they were back in her bedroom, there were more seconds with thunder than without. Careful not to release his hand, Charlotte crawled into bed and pulled him in after her. As he reached the pillows there was another flash of lightning and he flinched again. She slowly coaxed him into laying down facing her.

“You’re safe with me,” she said, pushing damp hair out of his face. He kept his gaze locked with hers as the storm subsided. “I’m safe with her.”


End file.
